The Lost Treasure
by OtoNaoe
Summary: Seorang Diva yang terkenal kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam dirinya. Mampukah seorang yang tidak dikenal mengembalikan harta yang paling berharga bagi sang Diva? /"Terkadang sebuah keheningan mempunyai berjuta makna"/First Post/Warning: O.C. Pairing;Gak Jelas/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Terkadang, sebuah keheningan itu mempunyai berjuta makna.

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama itu. Diva terkenal yang baru berumur 16 tahun itu sudah bisa dibilang menguasai dunia dengan lagu-lagu dan suara merdunya. Dan aku beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya, walau di tempat yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan ini.<p>

Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Otonashi Naoe. Aku hanyalah pemuda berumur 18 tahun. Mungkin pemuda seumuranku harus berada di sekolah dan berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan (walaupun aku ragu masih ada hal seperti itu), dan mungkin menjalin hubungan cinta monyet (benarkah seperti itu?) dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nyatanya, aku disini. Di sebuah rumah sakit besar di daerah Tōkyō, duduk di ranjang pasien dan memandangi hiruk-pikuk kota yang serba teratur ini. Aku menghabiskan hampir 3 minggu di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa? Kejadian yang mengenaskan menimpa diriku.

Bisa disebut sebagai keisengan remaja kelewat batas, temanku dengan isengnya menaruh petasan di loker sepatuku. Karena hal itu, tangan kananku terbakar dan telingaku hanya bisa mendengar dengingan yang terus menerus. Parah ya? Yang jelas, keisengan kelewat batas itu sudah ditegakkan. Temanku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Aku tidak menaruh dendam padanya. Toh itu tidak akan mengembalikan pendengaranku dan menyembuhkan tanganku. Karena pendengaranku yang, sebut saja rusak, mau tidak mau aku harus berkomunikasi dengan media. Sebuah note kecil dan pensil selalu berada di kantong celanaku. Terkadang aku juga mengetik di handphone. Aku masih bisa berbicara, tapi karena pendengaranku, aku tidak bisa mengatur nada dan kerasnya pembicaraan. Aku belajar untuk tidak berbicara dan menggunakan perantara, entah note yang selalu kubawa, atau handphone.

Ah, sepertinya aku menceritakan diriku terlalu panjang ya? Kita kembali lagi ke awal. Seminggu setelah aku dirawat disini, entah kenapa aku terus menerus melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang ke arah kamar disebelahku. Awal mulanya aku tidak curiga. Tetapi selama 3 hari berturut-turut, sepertinya pasien di kamar sebelahku tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Suatu saat, aku bertanya kepada suster yang selalu mengecek keadaanku. Aku menulis di note.

_"Di ruang sebelah ada pasien baru?"_

Suster berambut putih dan panjang itu mengambil Note ku dan menulis.

_"Iya. Artis muda yang sangat terkenal. Hatsune Miku"_

Hatsune Miku? Aku memutar otakku, mencoba mengingat. Karena aku tidak begitu mengikuti trend, butuh waktu agak lama mengidentifikasi nama itu. Oh! Anak yang berambut Teal itu. Kalau tidak salah, dia sudah melakukan banyak konser di berbagai tempat. Aku menulis lagi.

"_Kenapa dia disini?"_

Suster itu agak ragu menuliskan jawabannya.

_"Dia sepertinya terlalu capai, managernya melihat dia terbaring di lantai, lalu membawanya kesini minggu lalu."_

Aku mengangguk pelan.

_"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"_

_"Dia baik-baik saja, tetapi sepertinya para wartawan dan fans-nya tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaannya yang harus istirahat."_

Memang lelah ya, harus menjadi makanan kamera dan menjadi orang yang selalu diperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Aku membayangkan dia dihujani pertanyaan diatas kasurnya. Aku merasa iba dengan dirinya.

_"Haku-san, apa kau tidak bisa membatasi jumlah pengunjung untuknya?"_

Suster yang bernama Haku itu hanya menunduk. Sepertinya dia sudah berusaha untuk melakukan hal itu, tetapi gagal. Ah, memang dunia ini penuh dengan perjuangan. Suster Haku mohon diri, karena masih banyak pasien yang harus dia cek. Aku melihat dari jendela di pintuku. Sepertinya masih banyak pengunjung di kamar sebelah. Aku mulai merasa iba terhadap artis itu.

* * *

><p>Setiap malam aku selalu pergi ke lantai teratas di rumah sakit ini, tiupan angin sejuk bulan April setidaknya bisa mengurangi sakit kepala dan dengingan yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, memejamkan mata untuk menikmati hembusan angin. Kurasakan ada gerakan di sebelahku. Ah, mungkin hanya kucing. Tapi hewan kan tidak boleh ada di rumah sakit? Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku.<p>

Sepasang iris berwarna Turqoise bertemu dengan pandanganku. Angin yang agak kencang membuat rambut tealnya yang panjang itu terurai mengikuti hembusan angin malam.

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku mengeluarkan HP ku dan mengetik.

_"Siapa namamu?"_

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya, tapi hanya untuk memastikan saja.

Dia mengambil HP ku dan mengetik.

_"Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal."_

Dia memberikan HP ku, dengan senyum kecil. Ternyata tidak selamanya artis di TV itu menyebalkan, ya? Aku mengambil HP ku, dan mengetik lagi.

_"Otonashi Naoe. Salam kenal. Apa kau Hatsune Miku yang terkenal itu?"_

Aku memberikan HP ku. Wajahnya agak terkejut, lalu tenang lagi. Dia mulai mengetik, dan memberikan HPku.

_"Iya, aku penyanyi yang itu. Sepertinya baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tidak tau denganku. XD"_

Oke, dengan emote yang seperti itu, aku agak tersinggung.

_"Maaf ya, aku memang tidak mengikuti tren. Jadi aku tidak tahu tentang para penyanyi dan artis." _Aku menyerahkan HPku dan memasang muka agak.. yah.. bisa dibilang masam. Dia menyadarinya dan menulis.

_"Maafkan aku.. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Disini aku hanyalah gadis 16 tahun yang dirawat."_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu menulis lagi.

_"Bercanda kok. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kamu mau saja berkomunikasi seperti ini?"_ Aku memberikan HPku.

Dia sepertinya bingung, lalu mengetik, dan menyerahkan HPku.

_"Apa maksud kamu?"_

Aku menulis lagi.

_"Maksudku berkomunikasi dengan HP."_ Lalu menyerahkan HPku.

Dia mengangguk kecil, lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan memberikan HPku.

_"Aku memang tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara. Lagipula, suaraku kan mahal~ XD"_

Aku mau tidak mau menahan tertawa. Lalu mengetik.

_"Suaramu yang seperti itu dibilang mahal? Wow, sepertinya dunia ini terbalik ya.." _Aku akui, aku memang mempunyai satu kaset album miliknya, itupun aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas. Suaranya juga biasa saja.

Dia memasang muka kesal. Lalu mengetik.

_"Hei! suaraku ini bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri! Dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena suaraku ini!" _Dia memberikan HPku, dan raut mukanya menjadi agak sedih.

Aku dengan cepat mengetik.

_"Aku minta maaf. Bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Setidaknya aku pernah mendengar suaramu dulu. Dan aku akui, memang ada hal unik di dalam lagumu."_

Dia membaca tulisanku, dan mengangguk kecil, sepertinya dia memaafkanku. Tetapi pada saat dia membaca pesanku yang agak akhir, dia memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu mengetik.

_"Dulu? Maksudmu.. apa?"_

Aku mendesah, mungkin agak keras, karena gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu menatapku dalam-dalam.

_"Saat ini, pendengaranku bisa dibilang tidak berfungsi. makanya aku menggunakan HP sebagai media."_

Dia melihat pesanku dalam-dalam.

Lalu mengetik dengan perlahan, sepertinya ia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya. Tetapi ia menyelesaikannya dan memberikannya padaku.

_"Aku kehilangan harta paling berharga milikku._

_._

_._

_._

_Suaraku"_

* * *

><p>Ini fic pertama saya yang saya publish disini, sepertinya disini pairing dengan OC tidak terlalu laku ya? Tapi biarkanlah, saya masih terbuka untuk membuat pairing lain kok. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca! Dan untuk chapter 2 nya akan saya buat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, selama tugas sekolah tidak membebani~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang, sebuah senyuman itu memiliki berjuta arti.

* * *

><p>Aku mencoba mencerna pesan itu.<p>

Dia... Kehilangan suaranya?

Tapi bukankah dia seorang penyanyi? Bukankan itu modal utamanya?

Aku mencoba mengklarifikasi lagi dengan mengetik.

_"Maksudmu.. Kamu tidak bisa berbicara?"_ Ah, sepertinya itu terlalu kasar. Kuhapus bagian belakang pesan itu, dan kuganti.

_"Maksudmu.. Suaramu habis?"_ Kuserahkan HPku kepadanya.

Dia melihat isi pesanku, lalu melihatku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mengetik.

_"Suaraku hilang. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi."_

Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu, karena tanpa sadar tanganku sudah melingkar di pundaknya. Aku bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya yang mungil. Dia sedang terisak. Entah kenapa hati kecilku berkata untuk jangan melepaskan dia. Tapi akalku mengambil alih, dan perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan tanganku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Kulihat dia masih agak terisak. Dari gerakan punggungnya, dan usahanya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Aku kehabisan bahan percakapan, jujur. Aku mengutuki diriku karena tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk bersosialisasi. Berusaha untuk mencari bahan percakapan, dia menarik ujung lengan bajuku. Kepalanya masih menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia merapatkan kedua kepalan tangannya, dan menggerakkan jari jempolnya. Oh, dia ingin meminjam HPku. Aku taruh HPku di sisinya, dan dia mengambil HPku dan mengetik.

_"Maaf harus melihatku menangis. Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan aku"_

Aku melihat isi pesannya, dan berusaha menahan tawa. Entah apa usahaku berhasil atau gagal, karena Hatsune-san melihatku dengan penuh tanya. Aku mengetik lagi.

_"Aku kan tidak bisa mendengar."_

Aku bisa melihat kepalanya makin menunduk, sepertinya perasaan dia bercampur aduk antara malu dan bersalah. Ah, apa yang kau lakukan, Otonashi Naoe?

Dia menyerahkan HPku. Aku membaca isi pesannya.

_"Jadi aku harus bilang apa? Terimakasih sudah mau membaca isi hatiku?"_

Aku tertawa lepas. Sambil mengetik, aku mencuri pandang padanya. Dia sepertinya agak tersenyum sedikit. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Aku membuat dia tersenyum. Aku dibanjiri perasaan bangga terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin senyuman kecil itu hilang.

_"Membaca isi hati? Kau kira aku cenayang apa? Aku juga tidak menghipnotismu kan?"_

Dia tertawa kecil. Ah, ingin rasanya aku mendengar dia tertawa, walau saat ini hanyalah dengingan mengganggu yang tak kunjung berhenti selama 3 minggu ini. Jemarinya mengetuk layar HPku, mengetik apa yang ingin dia utarakan.

_"Baru kali ini aku bisa merasa seolah tidak mempunyai beban."_

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengetik.

_"Itu gunanya seorang pendengar. Walaupun nyatanya aku tidak bisa mendengar, tetapi pikiranku mau mendengarkanmu."_

Dia mengangguk. Lalu melihat wajahku, dan juga badanku. Apa dia sedang menilaiku?

_"Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, tetapi sepertinya kita seumuran, ya?"_

Aku agak kaget melihat pesannya.

_"Syukurlah, berarti wajahku masih mulus.. Ehehe..."_

Dia melihat pesanku. Dan secara otomatis agak menjauhiku.

Aku mengangkat telapak tanganku, mencoba meyakinkan dia bahwa itu hanya lelucon. Dia mulai mengetik lagi.

_"Kowai yo. Aku tidak sudi didekati oleh Pria berumur lebih dari 20 tahun"_

Wow. Aku mendapat info yang bagus. Ternyata seorang Hatsune Miku mengincar pria yang lebih muda darinya!

_"Hei! aku tidak setua itu! Aku masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA!"_

Dia agak menunduk. Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya masuk kembali ke perasaan malu dan bersalah lagi.

Dia mengambil HPku, dan menulis.

_"Gomenne, senpai."_

Oke. Pesan yang hanya berisi 2 kata itu berhasil membuat wajahku menjadi kepiting rebus.

Dan sepertinya dia mulai mengorek kelemahanku. Karena dia menghapus bagian "Senpai" nya, dan mengetik kembali.

_"Gomenne, Oniichan"_

Ingin rasanya aku membanting kepala ini ke arah tembok beton. Wajahku sudah merah padam karena pesan singkat dan padat itu. Dan Hatsune Miku merasa puas karena berhasil membalas dendam.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya aku terbangun oleh guncangan agak keras di ranjangku. Ternyata sumber guncangan itu adalah tangan kecil dari seorang Hatsune Miku.<p>

Tunggu.

Hatsune Miku.

Di kamar perawatanku.

Dengan reflek aku terduduk, mengambil note dan menulis.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Dengan muka datar, dia menuliskan.

"Apakah sesama pasien dilarang untuk berkunjung?"

Aku dengan segera mengambil note di tangannya, dan menulis.

"Apa kau tidak.." Aku terhenti untuk mencari kata yang tepat.

"Apa kau tidak terpikirkan tentang gosip apa yang akan muncul?!"

Dengan santainya dia menulis.

"Aku disini hanyalah pasien berumur 16 tahun yang kehilangan suaranya."

Aku terperanjat. Apakah secepat itu dia bisa menerima keadaanya? Secepat itukah dia pasrah?

Aku menariknya untuk duduk di sisi ranjangku. Dan itu semua aku lakukan tanpa aku sadari. Aku mengambil note, dan menulis.

"Apakah kamu hanya menyerah begitu saja?"

Dia agak kaget melihat pesanku itu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya aku harus melatih alam bawah sadarku, karena aku mengelus puncak kepalanya saat ini. Dia menatap wajahku, wajahnya yang agak semu merona itu sukses terekam didalam ingatanku.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kuperhatikan apa yang akan dia tulis di note itu.

"Kamu cocok menjadi figur seorang kakak"

Oh tuhan. Kejadian seperti ini lagi.

Dengan segera aku mengambil note itu, dan menulis dengan cepat.

"Kau mau balas dendam lagi?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang merasakan bahwa kau adalah seorang figur kakak yang sempurna."

Mungkin kalau suhu kepalaku diukur, bisa saja melebihi suhu batas normal.

Dan kalimat terakhir yang dia tuliskan sukses membuatku tertidur kembali di ranjangku.

"Maukah kamu menjadi Kakakku selama aku disini?"

* * *

><p>Oke, ini adalah update paling kilat. Mumpung ide masih ada di dalam kepala, dan besok ternyata libur, saya langsung tulis sebelum inspirasi ini belum menguap. Terimakasih bagi para Reviewer yang belum bisa saya balas karena langsung menulis chapter 2 yang menurut saya terlalu singkat dan cepat. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Terkadang sebuah gerakan mengandung beribu makna

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menatap langit-langit kamarku. Sementara aku merasakan beban di kasurku berpindah. Pandanganku digantikan oleh wajahnya, iris Turqoise nya berhasil menyihirku. Ah, andai aku bisa memandangi kelembutan matanya setiap hari. Tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan, Otonashi Naoe? Kehidupan kalian sangatlah berbeda, sadarlah! Dia mengambil note, dan menulis.<p>

_"Mau kan? Ayolah, aku bisa menjadi seorang adik yang baik!"_

Ah, kau menang, Hatsune Miku. Aku hanya mendesah dan mengangguk kecil. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali menyambut jawabanku, lalu menulis.

_"Sudah lama aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang kakak! Mulai hari ini, aku akan memanggilmu Naoe-nii! Boleh kan?"_

Mungkin jika Haku-san melihatku, dia langsung memberiku obat penurun panas dan mengompresiku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil saja.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku disarankan oleh Dokter yang merawatku untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Dokter berambut ungu panjang itu mengatakan bahwa gendang telingaku tidaklah rusak, tetapi aku tidak akan bisa mendengar suara pelan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau belajar bahasa isyarat, karena bahasa isyarat identik dengan, maaf, tuna rungu. Dan aku tidak merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa mendengar suara. Aku bisa mendengar, tetapi sebagian besar hanyalah dengingan yang terkadang membuatku mual. Dokter itu (Aku baru ingat namanya adalah Gakupo) sudah menjadwalkan aku dengan koleganya yang kebetulan adalah fisioterapis dan guru di sekolah luar biasa. Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Dokter Gakupo hanya menuliskan.<p>

_"Bersemangatlah menghadapi segala sesuatu. Anggap ini adalah suatu leveling."_ Oke, ternyata dokter ini adalah gamer. Entah kenapa sejak aku masuk ke rumah sakit ini, aku menemui banyak pribadi yang unik. Setelah dia memeriksaku, aku penasaran dengan satu hal. Aku menulis di noteku.

_"Apa dokter merawat pasien di sebelah?"_ Dokter itu mengangguk, dan menulis.

_"Hatsune Miku kan? Pada saat dia dirawat pertama, dia hanya bisa meneteskan airmata. Dan tampaknya tidak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang dia rasakan."_ Aku mengangguk pelan, dan tiba-tiba dia merebut note ku dan menulis.

_"Apa kau menaruh hati padanya?"_

Seketika wajahku sudah seperti tomat. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, dan menulis.

_"Tidak! Aku hanya kasihan terhadap dirinya yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai teman sesungguhnya."_

Otonashi Naoe, sungguh, kau harus melatih untuk tidak mengungkapkan isi pikiran bawah sadarmu. Dokter Gakupo tersenyum. Dan aku agak ragu dengan senyuman itu. Dia menulis.

_"Pelajaranmu dimulai besok. Dia akan kesini jam 10."_ Setelah itu dia pergi untuk mengecek pasien selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Aku hanya memandangi langit Tokyo yang mulai gelap dari jendela rumah sakitku. Tanganku yang terbakar sudah bisa kugerakkan, walaupun aku tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan dari tanganku yang masih dibalut perban tipis itu. Aku merasakan punggungku ditusuk secara lembut. Pada saat aku menengok kebelakang, jarinya menyentuh pipiku. Wajahku memerah 2 kali berturut-turut dalam satu hari. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajahku seperti kepiting rebus. Aku memukul kepalanya (dengan lembut tentunya) dengan buku jariku. Dia mencibir, dan itu sukses membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Aku mendesah pelan, mengambil note dan menulis.<p>

_"Ada apa?"_

Dia mengambil noteku. Kuperhatikan kukunya yang diwarnai sesuai dengan warna rambutnya itu sembari dia menulis.

_"Aku bosan, ingin ke atap."_ Dia menunjukkan note itu, lalu aku mengambilnya dan menulis.

_"Kenapa kesini? Atap itu ke arah kanan kamarmu."_ Dengan segera ia mencibir pada saat melihat noteku.

_"_Baka Oniisan. _Aku mau mengajakmu ke atap!"_ Oke, aku harus mencoba membiasakan diri melihat kata itu. Aku mendesah, dan menulis.

_"Kesana saja duluan, aku menyusul."_ Dia tersenyum dan segera meninggalkanku ke atap. Aku membuka jendela kamarku sedikit. Sepertinya malam ini akan dingin. Aku memutuskan mengambil jaket trainingku. Kumasukkan HP dan noteku kedalam saku. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal dan tidak ada suster yang berpatroli, aku berjalan ke atap.

* * *

><p>Angin malam menerpa wajahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa rindu dengan suara angin yang melewati telingaku. Kulihat dirinya sudah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Aku mengetuk tembok untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Dia melihatku dan menepuk bangku disebelahnya. Perlahan aku duduk, dan mengeluarkan HP.<p>

_"Jadi? Apa yang mau kamu lakukan disini?"_ Aku menyodorkan HPku. Dia mengambilnya dan mengetik.

_"Aku bosan di kamar sendirian. Aku ingin mempunyai teman ngobrol."_ Memang, terkadang hanya melihat keluar jendela dan menonton TV bisa membuat kejenuhan yang amat sangat. Aku menulis.

_"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Jujur aku tidak punya topik pembicaraan."_ Dia tertawa kecil, dan mengetik.

_"Naoe-nii introvert ya? Itu loh, orang yang suka sendirian saja. Yang hanya hidup di kamar.."_ Dia menyerahkan HPku, dan tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa menepuk dahiku.

_"Asal kau tau, introvert dan Hikikomori itu berbeda jauh! Dan aku bukan Hikikomori!"_ Kuakui memang aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dia mulai mengetik lagi.

_"Kalau begitu aku yang membuat topik deh. Naoe-nii suka musik?"_ Dia menyodorkan HPku. Aku berpikir sebentar dan menulis.

_"Musik, ya? Sempat suka sih. Dulu aku pernah belajar piano dan gitar, itupun tidak mahir, hanya sebatas main saja."_ Sepertinya jawaban itu sukses membuat dia penasaran. Dia mengetik lagi.

_"Naoe-nii bisa menyanyi?"_ Dan pertanyaan itu membuatku mendesah. Aku mulai mengetik, dan dia agak tidak sabar menunggu jawabanku.

_"Dulu aku sempat menyanyikan lagu populer, istilahnya Cover kan? Tapi itu sudah lama. Karena suatu alasan, aku tidak menyanyi lagi."_ Aku memberikan HPku. Dia menggerakkan jarinya menelusuri layar.

_"Alasan? Kalau boleh tau, apa alasannya? Tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa kok."_ Dia menatapku dalam-dalam.

_"Banyak hal sih, diantaranya adalah tidak ada dukungan. Maaf ya, kalau bisa ganti topik lagi."_ Aku mendesah pelan pada saat memberikan HPku. Dia mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengetik.

_"Naoe-nii bersekolah dimana?"_

_"Aku bersekolah di SMA Privat. Kalau Hatsune-san?"_ Aku menyerahkan HPku padanya. Dia sepertinya agak bingung menjawabnya.

_"Aku tidak bersekolah formal. Setiap 2 kali seminggu aku diberikan materi oleh guru les."_ Aku mengangguk pelan melihat jawabannya. Aku mengetik lagi.

_"Apa kamu pernah merasa penasaran dengan sekolah biasa?"_ Dia melihatku dengan tatapan tajam setelah membaca pesanku.

_"Pasti lah! Aku ingin mencoba masuk kelas, makan siang bersama, bertemu guru di lorong, mengerjakan ulangan, dan banyak lagi!"_ Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. Dan dia mengetik lagi.

_"Mungkin aku akan masuk ke sekolah yang biasa. Entahlah. Aku juga ingin merasakan menjadi gadis 16 tahun yang normal."_ Aku terkejut melihat pesannya. Aku mengambil HPku dari tangannya, dan mengetik.

_"Apa ini berhubungan dengan suaramu?"_ Aku tidak berpikir dua kali saat mengetik itu. Kulihat dia agak menunduk.

_"Mau bagaimana lagi? Seorang penyanyi yang kehilangan suaranya bisa disamakan dengan boneka rusak. Hanya dibuang seperti barang bekas."_ Aku bisa melihat tetesan air jatuh di layar HPku. Kali ini aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya. Dia mulai terisak. Dan aku menyadari kalau alam bawah sadarku sedang menggerakkan badanku mendekati dirinya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti perasaan dia sebagai orang yang tiba-tiba disisihkan. Kurasakan isakan dia berkurang, dan aku melepaskan tanganku. Aku mulai mengetik.

_"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kamu lalui, tetapi aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan."_ Matanya terfokus pada pesanku, lalu dia mengetik.

_"Terimakasih, Oniisan.."_ Dia memperlihatkan layar HPku. Aku mengangguk, dan dia mengetik lagi.

_"Aku boleh minta tolong?"_ Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup agak kencang. Aku mengangguk kecil.

_"Bantu aku memahami bagaimana menjadi seorang yang biasa, yang tidak pernah diatas panggung dan tidak pernah populer. Aku berniat untuk menjadi anak yang biasa saja."_ Setelah aku membaca itu, dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Aku menautkan jari kelingkingku dengannya, dan mungkin itu adalah pertanda bahwa aku mengikat sebuah janji padanya.

Janji yang tanpa kusadari akan merubah hidupku.

* * *

><p>Maaf karena update saya yang tidak menentu, terimakasih kepada para reviewer dan silent reader yang sudah membaca. Karena cerita ini sebenarnya adalah akumulasi dari beberapa pengalaman saya, jadi saya tidak tau akan menjadi berapa banyak chapter. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Terkadang, sebuah gestur memiliki beribu makna

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari pagi sukses membangunkanku dari ranjang. Masih ada 4 jam sebelum aku memulai pelajaran bahasa isyarat. Suster Haku sempat mengecek keadaanku dan membawakan sarapan. Menu hari ini Kari sayur dan Sup Konbu. Dengan segera aku habiskan makananku dan meminum obat anti nyeri. Kuputuskan untuk mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian. Yang pada awalnya kukira akan menghabiskan waktu banyak, ternyata hanya memakan waktu 30 menit. Karena aku tidak mempunyai ide untuk menghabiskan waktu, aku hanya duduk diatas ranjangku. Memang, menunggu merupakan sesuatu yang paling membosankan.<p>

Entah kenapa, terbersit sebuah pikiran untuk mengunjungi ruang sebelah. H-Hei, sesama pasien boleh saling mengunjungi kan? Dia juga berkata seperti itu kok. Setelah beberapa menit menimbang, kuputuskan untuk memakai alas kakiku dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamarnya. Dia duduk di ranjangnya, dan segera melihatku. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menghampiriku. Dia menarikku supaya duduk bersamanya di ranjang. Harus kuakui, aku agak terkejut melihat banyaknya bunga dan beberapa macam kartu ucapan bertumpuk di meja malamnya. Aku mengeluarkan noteku.

_"Hari ini aku disuruh belajar bahasa isyarat."_ Aku perlihatkan noteku. Dia mengangguk, sementara aku menulis lagi.

_"Aku tidak mau belajar bahasa isyarat."_ Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menulis lagi.

_"Aku malu."_ Kuperlihatkan pesanku, dan segera ia mengambil noteku dan menulis.

_"Kenapa harus malu? Lagipula tidak perlu ada rasa malu untuk belajar hal baru, iya kan?"_ Aku hanya menunduk, sementara ia menulis lagi.

_"Aku juga disuruh belajar bahasa isyarat. Kalau Naoe-nii malu, bagaimana denganku?"_ Aku mendesah pelan, lalu mengambil noteku.

_"Sepertinya aku belum bisa menerima keadaan ya."_ Melihat pesanku, dia langsung menulis.

_"Aku juga sama. Ayo kita belajar bersama! Kalau sendirian pasti malu. Kita malu berdua aja."_ Aku menahan tawa melihat tulisannya. Aku hanya menulis.

_"Terimakasih ya, kamu adik yang terbaik."_ Tunggu, aku menulis itu?

_"Naoe-nii juga kakak yang terbaik kok!"_ Dan dia memelukku.

Ya, memelukku.

Badannya yang tergolong kecil itu membalutku. Wajahku sukses memerah karenanya. Hatsune Miku masih terus memelukku sampai dia mendengar pintu terbuka.

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah suster Haku, terkejut dan.. agak bahagia? Tapi yang jelas, aku agak mendorong Miku, dan Miku segera melepaskan pelukannya. Haku-san tersenyum. Ia menutup pintu dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil.

_"Memang cinta selalu menemukan jalannya ya.."_ Kami berdua langsung menggelengkan kepala. Miku mengambil note itu dan menulis.

_"Kami disini hanya sebatas adik-kakak! Haku-san jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!"_ Kulihat wajahnya agak tersipu. Haku-san menulis lagi.

_"Kakak-adik ya.. Kalian memang cocok sih.. Tapi kalau dilihat dari jauh, memang terlihat seperti kakak-adik."_ Kali ini aku yang mengambil buku milik Haku-san.

_"Apakah memang terlihat seperti saudara?"_ Aku agak penasaran juga sih, apa pendapat Haku-san.

_"Dari tinggi dan postur badan sih terlihat jelas."_ Aku mengangguk, sementara wajah Miku agak tersipu. Haku-san melihat jam, dan menulis.

_"Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia datang. Miku-chan ikut belajar juga kan?"_ Miku mengangguk antusias. Aku mendesah, dan Haku-san memegang pundakku dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya hari ini akan melelahkan.

* * *

><p>Haku-san mengantarkan seorang wanita muda berambut pink dan mata biru kristal. Senyumannya ramah sekali. Haku-san mengambil 2 kursi, satu untuknya sendiri, dan satu lagi untuk wanita itu. Aku dan Miku duduk di ranjang. Haku-san berbicara kepada wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan melihatku. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menulis.<p>

_"Namaku Megurine Luka. Kalian pasti Naoe dan Miku ya?"_ Kami mengangguk. Dia menunjuk namanya, dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil sesekali berhenti. Ah, aku mengerti. Megurine-san mengeja namanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Sementara Miku sesekali melihat gerakan tangan Megurine-san yang halus. Megurine-san memberikanku sebuah daftar yang memperlihatkan gambar tangan dan huruf. Aku mencoba mengeja namaku.

Na-o-e.

Memang awalnya agak kaku, tapi Megurine-san mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Miku pun mencobanya. Dan dia juga bisa. Kami mencoba untuk saling mengeja nama di kami sendiri, lalu bergantian. Setelah dirasa lancar, Megurine-san menyuruh kami untuk mengeja semua nama benda yang ada di kamar. Hari itu kami habiskan dengan mengeja seluruh benda yang ada di ruangan ini. Dan lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan menggerakkan tanganku. Memang belum terlalu hafal, tapi yang namanya belajar butuh proses kan?

* * *

><p>Langit kota Tokyo sudah mulai memerah. Jam dinding juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Megurine-san bersiap untuk pulang, sementara Haku-san mendapat panggilan dari suster kepala. Sebelum pergi, Megurine-san menyuruhku supaya terus berlatih bersama Miku. Aku mengangguk dan Miku sangat bahagia sekali. Megurine-san juga sempat berjanji akan membawa seorang muridnya untuk belajar bersama dengan kami. Setelah itu, dia mohon diri. Aku mengantarnya sampai di depan pos jaga suster. Setelah itu, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Miku.<p>

_"Susah ya, belajar bahasa isyarat itu."_ Dia menulis di noteku.

_"Yang namanya belajar itu pasti ada kendalanya. Apalagi belajar bahasa baru."_ Melihat pesanku, dia sepertinya agak penasaran. Dia mengambil noteku dan menulis.

_"Naoe-nii menguasai berapa bahasa?"_ Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku mulai menulis.

_"__こんばんは*__, Good evening, Selamat malam."_ Dia terkagum-kagum melihat apa yang aku tulis.

Aku agak tertarik dengan bahasa Indonesia, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari-cari di internet untuk mempelajarinya. Dan itu susah, kuakui. Karena di dalam bahasa Indonesia, huruf "L" dan "R" sangat kentara sekali perbedaannya. Dan sampai sekarang lidahku belum terbiasa mengucapkan "L".

_"Yang terakhir itu, bahasa Indonesia bukan?"_ Aku mengangguk. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahasa Indonesia juga. Aku menulis di noteku, dalam bahasa Indonesia.

_"Kamu mengerti bahasa Indonesia?"_ Dia sepertinya agak bingung melihat tulisan latinku itu. Kulihat dia memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menulis lagi dalam bahasa Jepang.

_"Miku-san mau belajar bahasa Indonesia?" _Dia mengangguk dengan antusias, lalu menulis.

_"Janji ya, ajari aku bahasa Indonesia, Naoe-nii!"_ Aku hanya mengangguk kecil melihat tulisannya.

_"Boleh, tapi setelah ini selesai dulu. Belajar bahasa itu butuh proses yang panjang dan melelahkan. Jadi harus perlahan-lahan." _Dia mengangguk, dan mengambil noteku.

_"Naoe-nii belajar bahasa darimana?" _Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, pertanyaan ini cukup membingungkan.

_"Kebanyakan dari internet, kalau bahasa Inggris, aku belajar dari game online. Bahasa Indonesia aku cari di internet." _Sekali lagi dia terkagum-kagum melihat jawabanku.

_"Naoe-nii gamer juga? Naoe-nii main game apa?" _Pertanyaan tipikal. Dengan cekatan aku menulis.

_"Dari First Person Shooter, Simulation, Dating Sim, Visual Novel, Third Person Shooter, apapun sih asal game dari PC"_ Oke, untuk bagian Dating Sim... Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan, penasaran dengan game yang sering dibicarakan di kelas. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka, sih

* * *

><p>Kami berbicara sampai kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7. Kulihat dia menguap. Memang, belajar itu memakan tenaga yang banyak. Aku mengambil noteku dari tangannya, dan menunjuk ranjangnya. Dia mengerti, lalu membaringkan badannya. Aku menarik selimutnya. Secara otomatis aku mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan agak tersipu. Oh, Otonashi Naoe, kau sukses membuat seorang Hatsune Miku tersipu. Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangannya, dia mengangkat ibu jari, telunjuk, dan kelingkingnya bersamaan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan dan kembali ke kamarku.<p>

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya karena update yang cukup lama ini, kebetulan karena saya memforsir diri juga, jadinya drop. Maafkan juga chapter yang tergolong pendek ini. Terimakasih bagi yang masih mengikuti cerita ini, dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca~<p>

Extra:  
>*こんばんは: Konbanwa<p> 


End file.
